


i find myself when i sing that melody

by happywinks



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, gen sings and senku pines, mentioned taiju x yuzuriha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: Without thinking, he started humming one of Lillian's songs.Suika dropped everything onto the floor and looked at Gen in awe.---5 times Gen accidentally sang for people in the kingdom of science, and 1 time he sang for Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	i find myself when i sing that melody

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea watching the op theme for season 2! gen sings into the mic, and this was born~  
> i hope you enjoy~
> 
> the title is from the insert song 'trash is a treasure'

Lillian Weinberg was a well renowned musician. Her songs had crossed cultural and linguistic boundaries and her records were found everywhere. You would have to have been living under a rock not to know her.

When Asagiri Gen was a small boy, he loved Lillian's songs. You could say he was even a fan of her music. She was one of his favourite artists.

So Gen’s surprise when he heard her familiar voice play through the crackly, low quality, stone world record, he couldn’t conceal his surprise. 

Senku’s dad must have been a genius, he thought absentmindedly.

**1 - Suika**

Using the record for a plan to defeat the Tsukasa Empire was not easy. But it was a necessary one, so he pushed his feelings aside and told Senku. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all. 

One day, he was helping Suika collect some flowers. Gen had a small interest in botany, as he used plants a lot in his tricks in the old world, so he often liked to tell Suika about the flowers as she listened attentively.

Today, he was more silent, saying the odd ‘well done’ whenever Suika found a rare flower, or answering a question about them.

Without thinking, he started humming one of Lillian's songs. 

Suika dropped everything onto the floor and looked at Gen in awe.

Gen was about to stop humming and ask Suika why she was so surprised, but then remembered that the stone world didn’t _have_ songs.

Suika looked so happy, so he decided to continue humming while filling up the basket with daisies.

**2 - Francois and Ryusui**

He really loved it when the villagers played Lillian’s songs out loud. 

It’s not like he’d ever explicitly ask for it, but ten again he didn’t need to. The villagers, like him, were entranced by Lillian's song. 

At the end of a long day building Perseus, Gen walked over to Francois and paid for some bread. 

Francois’ bread was the best food Gen had had for a while. Even in the modern world, busy with his shows and his books, he ended up having pot noodles most of the time. 

His manager was always the one who gave him good food, back then. 

He was humming again. ‘Trash is a Treasure’ was one he often sang (alone, because it was far too embarrassing). 

“You liked Lillian’s music?” Francois asked.

“Oh? Francois-chan? You recognise it~?” Gen responded, a grin present on his face.

“Me and Nikki-san talked about her songs a few times. As I recall, this was one of her favorites.”

“We have a record! Have you listened to it?”

“Ah I recall hearing about that at some point.”

“Francois-chan~ If you and Ryusui haven’t listened to it, we should listen to it now!”

He wanted to listen to a song, sue him. He was sure his singing was less pleasant to listen to than an actual singer, anyways.

He took Francois and Ryusui to the phones and plugged in the record. He watched as they both looked in awe.

“It never gets old!” Kaseki said, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I never see you plug in the record, mentalist.” Senku said, startling Gen.

“Ah, I just had to show Ryusui and Francois!” Gen replied, hiding his surprise. 

“Still I must admit” Francois interjected, “You are surprisingly good at singing, Gen.”

“Aww you flatter me Francois chan~!”

Senku raised an eyebrow at Gen, who just laughed at that. 

“It’s nothing Senku chan~ are you jealous that you couldn’t hear my wonderful singing?” Gen laughed.

Senku just glared at that and then said something about needing to finish an experiment, before waving goodbye, and walking away.

**3 - Nikki**

Gen knew about Nikki’s love for Lillian’s songs. In fact, pretty much everybody knew about it.

Ever since they came up with the plan to trick the Tsukasa empire and gotten Nikki on their side, she had listened to the record almost every day, without fail.

Gen has a small place, about 50 minutes from the village, where he goes when he wants to be alone, or when he needs to work on something. There is a small waterfall, and a very nice garden of flowers.

One time he went there when he was done with his work. Gen was generally quite extroverted, but he still liked time alone sometimes. 

Thinking he was alone, he started singing quietly.

Of course it seemed that the one day he thought he was alone he actually wasn’t, and Nikki seemed to come running as soon as she heard Gen.

“You were singing a Lillian song!” she said, pointing a finger at Gen, “Still i’m surprised. I didn’t expect anyone else to know this place.”

“Same here” Gen muttered and then quickly bounced back to his usual, cheerful self. “Oh? Nikki-chan? Whatever brings you here~?”

“I wanted a break from work.” she replied simply. “I didn’t know you liked Lillian’s songs. I always liked won’t give up. It helped me through college a lot, though I guess you knew that already.”

“Ah sorry about that.” Gen said awkwardly.

“It’s fine. I know you had to. But I never knew you also liked Lillian” Her eyes sparked as she spoke about Lillian and her songs.

“I don’t think there's a single person who could hate her music” Gen said honestly, “I used to listen to her a lot before my shows.” 

“I went to her concert! That one time she came to Japan.”

“I went to one too in America! They were really fun!” Gen said cheerily.

It had been a while since Gen could talk so openly about the music he enjoyed, mostly because most of the people he spoke to for the past few months were people from the stone age. He loved talking with Suika and Kohaku and Ginro and everyone else, but he missed being able to talk so openly about a hobby without having to explain it. 

One of the reasons he joined Senku was that he understood most of what Gen would talk about. He wasn’t a psychology expert, but he got the gist of what was being talked about, and that was rare for Gen when talking to people. 

The conversation lasted for a few hours before they made their way back to the village. Before Gen went back to his hut, Nikki said: “You are a pretty good singer, Gen. I’m sure the villagers would like to hear it sometime.”

Briefly Gen looked confused, before thanking Nikki and then making his way back to the hut.

**4\. Ukyo**

Ukyo had an amazing hearing. It was hardly a secret, as everyone knew or had figured out over the course of the year. 

So it was dumb for Gen to assume he could start humming in the middle of a 5 generals meeting, and expect no-one to hear, especially since Ukyo was there.

Senku and Ryusui were arguing (as usual) while Chrome was trying to dissipate the argument. Gen and Ukyo were doing their separate things.

Until Gen started humming.

“Gen? You sing?”

“Uh-” Gen said eloquently, “Not really?”

“Your humming was very calming, thank you. It was very nice.”

“Wow Ukyo-chan~ im so impressed! I was so quiet~” 

Ukyo just laughed, “It was pretty nonetheless.”

**5\. Taiju and Yuzuriha**

Gen had had few conversations with Yuzuriha and Taiju. Most of them happened when they were all part of the Tsukasa empire. He would sometimes help Yuzuriha with crafts and Taiju with feelings.

He liked Yuzuriha and Taiju. They were energetic and smart and fun to converse with. He could see why Senku liked them so much. 

Despite this they never really had the opportunity to talk much. 

So it was surprising when by pure coincidence, they went on a mission together. Really, it was just picking up herbs and plants for stone world remedies, but they set out to do it as quickly as they could. Senku had realised that a lot of people got cuts and bruises when working on Perseus, and it soon became clear that some kind of remedy was needed for it.

They were walking in the forest, Yuzuriha and Taju slightly behind Gen and almost on cue, before Gen even noticed he was singing, Taiju yelled

“YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT SINGING!”

And Yuzuriha agreed with a more subtle nod and a smile on her face.

“Asagiri san, your singing is very nice!” she added.

He really ought to stop singing, Gen thought to himself

**+1 - Senku**

Most of the Kingdom of Science had heard about Gens habit of singing unprompted at random times, though it seemed few actually heard it. So it became somewhat of a mystery to the village, and some people tried to get him to sing, though that never worked.

It was dubbed one of the ‘seven wonders of the Kingdom of Science’ by Ginro, and it soon spread to everyone else. 

Senku had heard people talk about Gen’s singing at times. Mostly it was Suika who came to Senku in an excited fashion, talking about how Gen hummed a new song when they were collecting flowers. 

He’d also heard Francois and Taiju mention it a few times as well as Ukyo during a five generals meeting.

Truth be told, Senku was a little jealous. 

He had long accepted the fact that he may harbour a little crush on the mentalist, but he decided when he realised that he would never act on it. Regardless, he kind of did want to hear Gen sing. 

Just a little.

Okay maybe a bit more than a little.

\---

Senku couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t a common occurrence. Despite the frightening amount of all nighters he pulled he usually managed to catch up on sleep.

Today was supposed to be one of those days.

It, clearly, was not.

So he just stared up at the observatory ceiling. He would go back to his hut, but he didn’t want to disturb Gen, so he decided to just stare out of the observatory. 

Ah yes, the observatory. Senku never properly thanked Gen, did he? His thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour, and they were all about Gen.

He missed the times where he stayed up because of an experiment, not because of a small crush.

Actually he’d rather not stay up at all, if possible. 

Senku heard a knock on the observatory door.

“What do you want?” he grumbled.

“Aw Senku chan~ so mean!” Gen walked in, with a blanket wrapped around him. 

“It’s way past midnight, what are you doing here?”

“You weren’t in our hut, so I got worried~” Gen said, a small smile on his face, “It’s good to know you’re just here~! You should go to sleep Senku chan!”

“I.. couldn’t sleep,” Senku mumbled.

“Lets go to the hut Senku chan~ it’s far too cold here.”

Gen helped him up and wrapped Senku in the blanket, as they made their way back to the hut in a comfortable silence. 

“Are you okay?” Gen asked once they had gotten back to the hut, “You’ve been... off”

“I’m just.. Tired?” Senku said, sleep suddenly taking over his senses.

Gen chuckled, and then started humming a song. Senku’s eyes widened at an unbelievable speed.

“If you wanted to hear me sing, you could’ve just asked~” He teased.

Of course the mentalist would figure out.

However, he just continued singing, a bit louder this time. Gen’s voice was incredibly gentle. It was nothing like the usual cheery persona he adopted in front of everyone. It was soothing, and filled the small hut. Senku relaxed upon hearing the song, and before he knew it, he had drifted off to a deep sleep.

He made a mental promise to thank Gen later (as well as to ask him to sing again, embarrassing as that was.) 

Senku loved Gen’s singing, and Gen realised that of all the people he had sung for, he liked singing for Senku the most.

He wouldn’t mind singing for Senku again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this fic~ i wrote this instead of sleeping lol i just had to finish it.  
> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
